The present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting plant containers, and more specifically to an apparatus for supporting plants or other devices comprised of a pole or standard which is inserted in the ground and a baseplate which is attached to the pole. The baseplate is affixed to the ground and acts to prevent the pole from twisting, leaning, or becoming dislodged from the ground when the apparatus is exposed to adverse environmental conditions. Such adverse environmental conditions may include over saturation of the ground due to excessive rain or excessive forces applied to the apparatus from severe winds.
Prior art plant stands or supports utilize poles or standards which are commonly inserted in soil, however these stands do not include baseplates for supporting the pole or standard in accordance with the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,750 shows an apparatus comprised of a pole or standard with a wire ring supported from the top of the standard by cords. The base of the standard is provided with a plate which is adapted to rest upon the ground near the center of the plant to be supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,592 discloses a standard or pole for supporting a plant stem that is inserted through the soil contained in a flower pot. The pole is passed through a hole in the bottom of the flower pot and is received by a socket in dish shaped base in which the pot resides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,272 shows a apparatus consisting of several horizontally oriented plates, the bottom plate resting upon the ground. Star shaped holes are located in the center of the plates so that a vine can grow upwardly through the holes. The plates are aligned by holes located near the edge of the plates through witch stakes are inserted. These poles extend through the bottom plate and are inserted in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,792 shows a plant support comprised of a pole with associated base cross members. The cross members are shown to be included in flower pot below the surface of the soil. In order to associate the support with a plant, the support must be placed in the pot concurrently with the plant. Disassociating the support from the plant requires soil to be removed from the pot which could potentially damage the plant's roots.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,473 although not related to a plant holding apparatus shows a portable base for supporting reflectors or signs mounted on standards. The standard is passed through several circular frame members installed in a cylindrical container which in turn is filled with a high density material such as sand or gravel or a solidifying material such as concrete. Once assembled, the standard and frame members cannot be removed from the base without first removing the high density material from the container.
As the above descriptions illustrate, the prior art plant stands or supports by their very nature are limited in their utility. Prior art devices which do not include baseplates or include baseplates which are not affixed to the ground cannot withstand adverse environmental conditions. Additionally, prior art devices which require a portion of their structure to reside below the surface of the ground, are rather permanent in nature and cannot be readily relocated or disassociated from plants without uprooting or causing damage to the plant.